Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. The compressor section includes inlet guide vanes and the turbine section includes a third stage power turbine nozzle. A fuel system generally provides fuel to the combustor. A control system may control the angle of the inlet guide vanes and the amount of fuel delivered to the combustor by the fuel system.
When a turbine compressor and a fixed engine operating line (set by a given hot section flow capacity) runs at hotter ambient conditions, the aerodynamic inlet corrected speed (or Acoustic rotational speed) can decrease to its design speed. This can force the front stages of the compressor to operate closer to the stall side of their characteristics while the rear stages may be forced to operate closer to the choke side of their flow characteristics. This can present sub-optimum operating characteristics and reduced power output.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.